


His True Talent

by pekosan



Series: a bunch of kids being happy and stuff [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Humour, No Spoilers, amami for shsl playboi - Freeform, avocado pancakes, bc nobody dies, crack??, gorilla, i dont even like avocados, i forgot about harumaki until the last minute, i guess its prison mode, ouma dissing momotas goatee and shuuichi silently agrees with it, so she and shinguuji barely do anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekosan/pseuds/pekosan
Summary: Amami finally remembers his true talent and displays it in front of everyone. Everyone loses their shit.[ no spoilers ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on this: http://g0ntagokuhara.tumblr.com/post/156351229423/could-you-please-draw-amami-in-an-ape-suit-but
> 
> i literally lol'd when i saw it so have this! i dont like avocados and i forgot about harumakis existsnce until i was tagging so she was last minute. also some of them dont do much bc whoops-
> 
> the main people talking are rantaro, kaede and like a bit of gonta so hurrah!

It was just the usual; get up, clean yourself and head off to breakfast. Today on the list were Amami's signature avocado pancakes and holy shit Akamatsu Kaede did not think it would've tastes good but it fucking did. One of the best things she ever tried. 

So she headed off to the cafeteria, having small talk with Himiko and Shirogane and the first thing she sees when she opens the cafeteria door is a circle, like something you'd see if you were trying to spawn the fucking devi- wait, you got Ouma so why would you need another one?

"Good morning! What's going on?" Kaede greeted everyone and being the good detective friend, Saihara answers her back, "Oh good morning, Amami-kun said he finally remembered his talent." "Waku waku...doki doki! I hope it's the SHSL Beautician! Even if he did steal the spotlight of my work done on Akamatsu-san..." Kaede gives a soft laugh as Shirogane continued to list out multiple talents.

After an eternity (or 5 minutes), your favourite Runtaro emerges from the kitchen with 16 plates of Avocado Pancakes perfectly balanced on his head and arms ( "Please refrain from doing that, Amami-kun. I don't really want to clean up your mess right now." " Ah, of course Tojo-san. I'll be careful next time." After placing the 16 plates down, fucking Ouma pounces onto Amami like a baby monkey on its mother's back. " Nishishi~ Amami-chan! Come on, tell us what's your talent already!~" After Gonta takes Ouma off Amami's back, he wipes the dust off himself ( is Ouma even dirty? who knows) and clears his throat. 

" Now ladies and gents." Amami starts off and Hoshi does a small chuckle in the back, "I know I've been keeping my talent a secret from you but today I've remembered it! I'll give you all 3 guesses before I reveal myself!" He gives his smug face before Tenko literally screams, " YOU'RE TOTALLY THE SHSL PLAYBOI!" before falling off her chair and landing on Himiko, rip. " I still think you're the SHSL Beautician Amami-kun!" Shirogane yells. Amami shakes his head, " Sorry, but you're both wrong~" Tenko gives him that face ( you know, that disgusted face sprite of her) and Shirogane sighs in disappointment. 

" THEN AMAMI-CHAN IS TOTALLY THE SHSL BDSM KINKER" Ouma yells from the abyss and everyone just stares at Amami and Ouma. "I- I use my right to remain silent and that's not a talent." Amami shakes off the comment like it was nothing before preparing himself (again).

" Well looks like none of you got it right...well I'll reveal it to you all now. Just don't scream, alright?" Amami gives a wink and Angie throws her hammer at him. " Kami-sama told me to tell you to hurry up Rantaro!" After that brief shock, Amami finally starts doing the thing he was doing before. He brought his hand to his two ahoges and pulled downwards. Kiibo and Saihara literally start screaming ("Amami-kun I do not think humans are capable of doing that!") and Tenko is foaming in her mouth ( "O-oi Tenko! Don't die on me!") As Kaede continued to watch Amami pull down a zipper(?) from his ahoge, she heard Kirumi screech and dropped her plate (thankfully empty) and Hoshi's startled grunt. 

The Amami Rantaro everyone knew was half split into two and in the middle...was a fucking gorilla. Now Shinguuji pulls down his mask and screams like a girl, Angie's pounding the floor with her hammer and Ouma is clinging onto Saihara's leg like it was the end of the world. At this point, Tenko had passed out and Himiko was trying to revive her with MP (no luck of course) Iruma walks into the room and fucking fucks the hell out of there ( "The hell with this fuckin' shit! It's too fuckin' early!") Shirogane just awkwardly stands with her mouth gaped open. Momota just fucking slammed his face into his cereal, Saihara go save your soul mate.

Now, Amami Rantaro has fully exposed himself, for he is actually...a gorilla. Now at this point, everyone has fucking lost their mind. Their surprisingly hot classmate was actually a fucking gorilla. Ouma cried into his panta while Kiibo comforted him- with tears in his eyes. " Uuo, eEK!" The Amonkey spoke. Tenko rose from the dead just to say, "Gonta-san, what the fuck did he say?" before fainting again. Now Gonta was the only one not freaking out. In fact, his eyes sparkled with glee before he started translating the Amonkey speech. "He said 'Yes, dear classmates. I am a gorilla.' " Everyone just looks at the Amonkey with concerned eyes, before Ouma finishes a bottle of panta and speak, " Oh, god! This is worse than Momota-chan's goatee!" ( "Hey! My goatee's great! Right, Shuuichi?" "...u-uh it's great!") He dramatically puts his hand onto his face. 

" Ooo Akkc Kee!" The Amonkey points at the Amami corp- costume. " 'I've always dreamt of being human. So when I found this guy's body in the jungle, I dug out his insides and made myself a costume and signed myself up here.' " Gonta starts crying to Amonkey's 'touching' story. At this point, Kaede fucking screams and blacks out.

... ...

" Holy fuck that was the worst nightmare ever!-" Kaede woke up in a cold sweat. Oh thank god that was a dream. She wouldn't know how she'd reacted if Amami was really a gorilla. She gets ready and opens her dorm room...until to see Saihara in a starfish shape in a puddle (of his own tears?) and Hoshi comforting him ("Don't worry Saihara, it was just a dream.") Kaede scans the room and sees Amami, clearly distressed. She makes a beeline towards him and asks, " You're not a gorilla, right?" Amami gives a shocked face before answering, " The last time I checked I was 100% human. I just happened to leave at the same time as Saihara-kun and then he ended up like this." He shrugged and headed off to the cafeteria.

Everyone stayed away from Amami for the next two days. Ouma couldn't handle the tension and grabbed his two ahoges and pulled it down. Amami got really offended and hid all the panta in Kiibo's room, in which Kiibo proceeded to almost destroy the school before Kirumi, Tenko and Momota stopped him.

It was a good thing our Harumaki fucking bonked her head when she slipped down the stairs by accident and was in the infirmary when it happened. She was so fucking confused when she walked in on Ouma pulling Amami's ahoge.

**Author's Note:**

> everyone: used runtaro on rantaro!
> 
> it was super effective!
> 
> rantaro: is offended
> 
> harumaki: what the flying fucc happen in the past three days i was dead.


End file.
